


Sleepless Night

by ZipperNova



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Backrubs?, Gen, M/M, Prompto and Noctis are mentioned so, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZipperNova/pseuds/ZipperNova
Summary: Sometimes you just can't fall asleep. Ignis has some help.





	Sleepless Night

Ignis laid propped up on his pillow in the dark hotel room. His phone lit up his face with it's obnoxiously bright light. He'd turned the brightness all the way down and even turned on the comfort view that added a darker filter to try and ease the harsh lighting, but if he were honest he had already grown used to it by now. It was already past one in the morning and Ignis still couldn't sleep. He had turned to his phone for some light reading—was it really light reading if he had already read half a website?

Ignis sat up somewhat slowly, careful not to awaken his bedmate. Noctis and Prompto had fallen asleep in the bed next to his hours ago. Gladio, next to him, as well. He propped his elbow on his bent knee and rested his chin in his hand as he gazed out the window near the bed. There wasn't much to see at this time of night but it wasn't like there was much to see inside the room either. He barely registered his friend moving beside him shortly after he sat up, too distracted in his aimless thoughts to fully take notice. The sudden fingertips at his lower back made his jump something fierce.

"What're you doing?" Came Gladio's whisper shortly after. His voice was husky with sleep and he sounded barely coherent.

"Couldn't sleep." Ignis responded as he turned to look at the other. "Just reading." He added lamely. The moment of silence that followed left Ignis certain that Gladio had probably fallen back asleep. That, or he was too tired to actually pay attention to what he had been told.

"Whatcha readin'?" Well, it wasn't the first time Ignis stood corrected.

"Just news articles." Ignis shrugged. He looked back down at his phone and scrolled through the other articles he was probably going to end up reading after this conversation.

"Well that's not gonna help." Gladio scoffed lightly. "Make you think too much."

Ignis hummed softly in response. He was right. Reading about all the things wrong in the world—really, there were never any nice news articles—had definitely left him with a roaring mind and slightly increased anxiety. Neither of which would help him fall asleep.

"Lay down." Gladio instructed after a short pause. He patted Ignis lightly on the middle of his back before retracting his arm to place it over his chest. Ignis looked back at the man before slowly laying back down, keeping his phone near his chest as he went. Gladio squinted over as Ignis's phone blinded him. He took the offending object from his hands once he was fully laid out and turned off the screen, sitting it on his bedside table before turning back to Ignis.

"Roll over." He instructed again. Ignis moved onto his stomach without any protest and got comfortable.

Ignis hadn't questioned any of Gladio's actions or requests, choosing to be malleable in this moment since he knew he had nothing to lose or worry about. If anything he figured Gladio was just forcing him to close his eyes and omit all distractions.

Ignis kept his face turned towards Gladio as he watched the man lay on his side facing him. The larger man got comfortable and pulled his pillow closer to Ignis's. The advisor watched, wondering what he would be asked to do next, if anything. Gladio blearily opened his eyes after finally getting in the position he wanted. He brought his hand over Ignis's back and started gliding his fingertips up and down his clothed figure, closing his eyes again once he was sure his hand was where it needed to be. Ignis tensed slightly at the contact. He continued to watch Gladio from where rested his chin on his pillow.

"Used to do it to Iris when she couldn't sleep." Gladio muttered. He kept the same leisure pace up and down Ignis's back, his fingers touching every part of it and slowly bringing Ignis to relax.

The lighter haired man slowly loosened his muscles as he focused on the feeling of Gladio's touch. He hadn't had his back rubbed since he was a kid. His mother used to do it when he was incredibly young. Whether he'd gotten hurt, had a bad dream, or was just relaxing with her, she had rubbed her hand up and down his back much like this to calm him. It helped that Gladio's hands were so large. It made it all the more comforting and reminiscent to feel something so large and warm recreating the feeling of safety he had when his mother had done it.

Ignis tucked his arms under his chest and closed his eyes momentarily, finally beginning to feel the tiredness from the day ebb at him. He would occasionally open his eyes but ended up closing them again meer moments later.

Gladio peeked out of one eye to see Ignis tucked in on himself. His face was partially tilted into the pillow now, eyes closed and breathing the slightest bit slower. Gladio flattened his hand completely on Ignis's back and kept the same pace. He knew the other wasn't asleep yet but would be in a matter of minutes at this rate. He slid his hand to Ignis's far side and outlined his back in a square before making a Y shape from his lower back to each shoulder. Ignis took a deep breath and shifted his legs slightly as he picked up his head to lay his cheek on his pillow. Gladio smiled and closed his eyes again. He kept up his ministrations and listened to Ignis's breathing slowly grow heavier. His hands started to stay more towards the other's upper back as he added some light pressure in a weak massage.

Gladio had been growing tired again himself but he was going to make sure Ignis was asleep before he was going let himself follow. The smaller male was almost there, if not already, but Gladio kept his hand on his back and continued. This time however he kept it stationary as he let his arm rest on his friend's back and did what would best be described as a jellyfish tentacles range of motion with his fingers. He slowed down the movement for a couple of minutes before all together flattening his hand again and sliding it to rest at Ignis's middle back. He listened for a moment to see if Ignis would move, a sign of whether he was actually asleep or not. Gladio would willingly pick the action back up but he kind of wanted to get back to sleep himself. When Ignis didn't move he gave a small smile and allowed himself to finally drift off, the knowledge of a job well done to quickly soothing him back into slumber.

Ignis awoke first the next morning, per usual. He took a deep breath and noticed a somewhat unfamiliar weight across his back. It wasn't unusual to have a limb strewn over you in the middle of the night when camping with three other men, two of them occasionally being cuddly and one of said two and the third companion also being a bit flaily at times, but Ignis clearly recalled they were in a hotel room this time. He had shared his bed with Gladio so that means this mystery weight belonged to said tattooed man, Ignis deduced. He opened his eyes slowly and was met with a face that was closer than normal. His eyes glided over his sleeping companion's face, taking in the details of his relaxed expression. Gladio must have fallen asleep while rubbing his back. Ignis blinked and looked to the pillows between the two of them. He finally tucked his chin towards his chest to snuggle into his pillow more. He hadn't gotten a whole lot of sleep after all, and he was rather comfortable. Besides, he couldn't possibly disrupt the older man's sleep again as he had last night. Noctis and Prompto wouldn't mind sleeping in either Ignis continued to reason with himself.

One last thought slowly creeped through Ignis's mind as he drifted back into sleep, focusing on the weight and slight warmth Gladio's arm gave him. He would have to thank the man some time. After all, Ignis hadn't asked for his help last night but Gladio had willingly given it to him. Perhaps the man's favorite breakfast, or even extra breakfast, just for him. That is if Ignis actually managed to wake up in time. Something told him he just might end up sleeping in later than normal. Somehow though, he just couldn't find it in himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who couldn't sleep and kind of just wanted someone to rub their back? Me. It was me. And now also Ignis. Allow me to project onto him. You're welcome.


End file.
